nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikotsugakure Main Gate RP - 09/19/13
'Participants:' Kaito, Keiko, Haruko, Karasu, Yahiko, Izumi, Akio, Chiyo 'Morning rp:' EnyoSilverHawk: *Keiko tackles Haruko.* Nitenichi: *Haruko secures her so she doesn't get hurt as she tackles him.* Hi there! EnyoSilverHawk: *She giggles and smiles brightly.* How are you?? Nitenichi: *He chuckles along with her and returns ther smile, seating her on his lap as he sits on the ground indian-style.* I'm good, yourself? EnyoSilverHawk: *She sits there and leans back into him pointing to her hedgehog pillow.* I'm good, me and Mr. Prickle was taing a nap. Nitenichi: *Haruko tilts his head to the side to take a peek at her pillow, whistles as he tosses a piece of raw chicken onto the pillow. Seconds later a falcon caws from a distance and swoops in to grip the pillow and eat the threat, and then drops the pillow inbetween them as it flies out of the room* Well isn't Mr. Prickle a chubby hedgehog. EnyoSilverHawk: *Her eyes widen as she see's this happen, getting scared and clenching his pant leg as she sees the bird swoop down and picking up her pillow. She then laughs as it is dropped with them and she claps.* again again *She tosses the chubby pillow out to the floor and laughs.* Mr. Prickle tis chubby heh. Nitenichi: *He smiles and repeats the action again; Tossing piece of chicken onto the pillow, The falcon cries out and swoops in, retrieving its food and dropping the pillow inbetween them as it exits.* You seem to like that little perfomance. *He smiles* EnyoSilverHawk: *She squeals seeing the falcon do this again before she claps and huggles the pillow tightly to her small frame.* Yes yes, i do. Nitenichi: *He reaches for his side and grips a rather large and thick leather glove, placing his hand into it and then whistling for the falcon. The falcon swoops in from the archway and lands on his gloved hand with his wings spread outwards. He attactes a leash to its ankle and look over to her* It's friendly, you can pet it if you like. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko looked at the big bird swooping in to the place again and then landing near her on his hand, she stares wide eyed at the bird and hides behind her pillow. "Its...big..." She whispered and scoots more up against him watching the bird carefully. Nitenichi: *The falcon tilts its head to the side and caws, flapping its wings. He pets the top of its head carefully with his pointer finger.* It won't harm you, so don't worry about a thing. Go on, pet it like I did. *He smiles and lifts his finger off of its head.* EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko watches him pet the bird before slowly pulling Mr. Prickle down as she reaches her small hand out towards the bird, she lightly touches the birds head then squeals and pulls back, blinking a few times and looking at herself, she laughs and reaches back up to pet it again. "whats his name?" She asked. Nitenichi: "I haven't given him a name yet. I only captured it a few days ago and am training it to be a show bird. Why don't you give it a name?" *He says as he strokes the back of the falcon and locks eyes with it; calming the falcon and making it feel safe.* EnyoSilverHawk: "Hmm...what about.." She taps her chin and head tilts. "Birdy" She nods. "Yep, thats the prfect name." She smiles widely. Nitenichi: *He chuckles lightly and nods.* "Birdy the Falcon, that shows just about right. What do you think little guy? *The falcon extends his wings out and extends his head out closer to the girl and then caws out. He smiles knowing it liked the name, even though it was a ridiculous name.* EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko clapped her hands happily as she pet Birdy. "Good Birdy. See, he likes it." She points to her pillow. "Mr. Prickle and Mr. Birdy." She nods. "You two can be best friends, dont worry Mr. Prickle dont hog to much of the bed." She nods. Nitenichi: "I don't think your parents will like a falcon in their home. Birdy wouldn't even be able to sleep in a bed eitherway, silly." *He says playfully as he unleashes the falcon and makes a backhand motion to let the falcon fly off.* EnyoSilverHawk: She watches the birdy fly off. "Awww....ok, but Birdy will stay around right? With you? I will miss him." Nitenichi: "Yeah he will, but only when I want him to come back. He isn't the only raptor I own, so you don't have to worry about him going bye-bye." *He pats her head and smiles* EnyoSilverHawk: She nods and smiles brightly. "Good..i only own Mr. Prickle... my sissy owns a turtle" She nods. Nitenichi: "But Mr. Prickle isn't alive... don't you have a real pet? Or companion?" EnyoSilverHawk: "Nope, just Mr. Prickle" She giggles and pets the pillows head. Nitenichi: "Why don't we go out and get you a real pet sometime, how does that sound?" EnyoSilverHawk: Her eyes widen and she nods excitdly, "Yesh! Yesh!!" Nitenichi: "But you must ask your parents before I can take you any where. I don't want them to think I took you away for something, when they see that you're not home, okay?" EnyoSilverHawk: She nods. "Yes yes." She giggles and huggles him tightly. "What do you think i can has? Will we find it in the wild?" She asked. Nitenichi: *He hugs her just as tight.* "Well that all depends on what you want." EnyoSilverHawk: "I dun know...what should Keiko has?" She asked him. Nitenichi: "I don't know either. All I can think of right now is a raptor, but I don't know if your parents will be to open with letting you follow another clan's traditions." EnyoSilverHawk: She nods, loking like she knew what he was talking abot even though she didn't. "Kkz" She smiled. Nitenichi: *He chuckles lightly and gently bumped heads with her.* "Silly goose. Who is your father anyways?" EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko looked up to him and smiled brightly. "My papa, is papa. Silly." She giggles and wiggles happily. Nitenichi: "Papa? That can't be his name... you're the silly one" *He pokes her hose and chuckles along with her.* EnyoSilverHawk: She giggles and scrunches her nose. "Papa ish papa, everyone knows papa." She giggled then looked up as a older woman walks in, looking at Keiko and the male. "Excuse me..who are you?" She asked eyeing the male closely. Nitenichi: *His eyes widen as a female hollers at him, demanding who he was.* "Uh... I'm Haruko, Tsume clan lord. Who are you?" *He doesn't turn to look at the lady, but looks at the little girl with a "Oh snap I'm in trouble" face. His mouth is wide open in a playful manner.* EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko laughs and stands up, "This is our neighbor, she is here to check on me." She nods. The older woman nods to the male and continues to stare. "And you know Keiko? How?" She asked, dertermined to know what the male was doing here and if he knew the family or not. Nitenichi: "I'm her... teacher. I educate her on wild-life, yeah that's it." *He whistles out and calls for his falcon. It swoops right pass the lady; the tips of his wing slides across her cheek. It lands on his glove and he smiles.* "This here is a bird of prey, a falcon. It is trained to be an entertainer, rather than a hunter." EnyoSilverHawk: The older woman scowls, before screaming as the flacon swoops down past her, Keiko laughs and holds her tummy as she does. The woman holds her chest and breathes heavily. "Why i never- Keiko does not have a teacher. She isnt old enough yet. Again who are you and why are you near Keiko? Do you know her family?" Nitenichi: "I just told you, I was hired by her father. He personally requested for me. It took a while for his message to get to me, since I live far from here and I just happen to have made it here today. Her parents don't seem to be home, so I decided to stick around and wait for them, while keeping the girl company. Is that a problem?" *Inside he is bursting out laughing, but he is keeping his composure. The falcon spreads his wings and caws.* EnyoSilverHawk: She stares hard at him. "And this letter, where is it?" She asked placing a hand on her hip. Nitenichi: "Hmm... lets see where I put that..." *He pats around his pockets and then pause. He whsitles a different tone and a high pitched screech is heard from off in the distance, and then a much smaller bird flies passed the lady; kicking her hair over her face. While that occured he opened out a pen and quickly spun out a letter with the villages logo on it, using a scroll the smaller bird was carrying around its ankle* "Here it is!" EnyoSilverHawk: The woman once again screams jumping this time and looking at the man, irritated clearly by this. "Keiko dear, are you alright?" She asked. Keiko nodded, "Yep yep I is ok." She nods and smiles happily. "Good..because if this is not true your father will have that mans head.." She turns and leaves. Nitenichi: "My head?" *He repeats and then speak out in a cocky tone.* "No one can even catch me!" EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko laughs and looks at him. "So you know my papa?" She said as she tries to look at the scroll. Nitenichi: *He lets her see the scroll and its just a sloppy drawing of a hedgehog.* "No, I don't know him... who is you're papa? Is he big and scary?" EnyoSilverHawk: She laughs. "No, he is nice...though scary whenever he is mad." She nods. "His name is Kaito" Nitenichi: "Well that is nice to know, she made him sound like he was some big, scary important shinobi or something." *He chuckles as the falcons fly off and then he removes his glove.* EnyoSilverHawk: She watches Birdy fly away. "He is big around here hehe..you should meet him." She nods. Nitenichi: "Hmm... well I will have to if I plan to take you out to go get you a real pet." EnyoSilverHawk: She nods excitedly. "Yes yes yes." She giggles and claps her hands. Nitenichi: *A thought crossed his mind on who her father could be, but he brushes it off and mimics her.* "Yay! So how old are you anyways?" EnyoSilverHawk: "I'm this many." She holds up her hand showing all her fingers. "I'm five." She said. Nitenichi: "Well aren't you a cute little munchkin!" *He grips her cheeks softly and shakes her head side to side.* EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko scowls and bats his hands away. "I'm a big girl, i'm not little." She looks away and crosses her arms over her chest. Nitenichi: "Okay okay, you're a BIG girl!" *Holds his hands up like if he were trying to scare a bear away.* EnyoSilverHawk: She laughs and sticks her tongue out at him. "Keiko go to play now, Keiko see you later?" She asked him, hopeful. 'Night rp:' EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko, after a long hard day playing and playing, she was worn out. Keiko had drug Mr. Prickle Pants to the lake and she had sat quietly by the water, as the water swayed around the sound soon lolled her to sleep as she fell over onto the pillow and curling up around him, her small frame nearly hidden in the grass and behind the large rocks around the lake. She wiggled her toes a bit in her sleep as the grass move with the wind and tickled her feet, she laughs in her sleep as she rolls around and a bit closer to the water but stops afoot away. One of the older woman who checked on Keiko through out the day was walking around the village in a frantic state, looking for one of Keiko's parents, "oh dear oh dear..." she muttered to herself as she moves around. TheMajikRaven: -Karasu was asleep in her tree, taking a much needed nap after working most of the day on a painting that needed to be done. Her body was tucked perfectly so she would not fall, and her head was cradled perfectly in a small nook that was in the tree naturally and the fact that she had her hair down helped quite a bit. Her lengthy skirt was tucked up under her legs so it would be harder to notice her, or for anyone to disturb her. She sighed in her sleep and murmured something about the shading being off, dreaming about the work she had completed earlier. KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been diligently working in his office all day long and there was a stack of paper work to proove it sitting on his desk. Standing up he would look out the window and see all of the children playing and training out in the village. It made him remember that he hadn't trained his abilities in a few days. The weather outside was nice and he didn't have much more work to do today, so he would head out the door to go and train in the village. Comming out of the office he would head toward the main gate. The wind would blow his dark black hair with some blue streaks as he trotted toward the main gate. Similing he would continue on to see if he could find a place to train. As he gets to the gate he would step out into an open spot and take position. Today he was going to work on the technique he had been working on for a little while now. It was what he was going to call the double Rasengan. His first course of action would be to make the clone seal. Once he does this a clone made of lightning would appear right beside him. Kaito would then take his two hands and put them out in front of him. One would be on top and the other would be on bottom, with a space that was about four or five inches apart between them. Once this is done Kaito would begin to flow chakra between the two hands. Quickly the blue chakra would begin to spin counter-clockwise and start forming a ball. As the ball spun it would compact tighter and tighter until it was a tightly packed ball of chakra that was about six inches in diameter. Moving his top hand he would hold the ball in his right hand and throw his left hand to the clone. The clone would begin striking points on his hand in a rapid succession and forcing chakra out in the same fashion as the first ball. Once the ball begins to form he would move his hand forward and hold them both out in front of him for about five seconds before they both made a loud pop and fizzled out again. He still didn't have the skill in chakra manipulation to do this jutsu.- Meit: Rias stepped out of her apartment and onto the balcony stretching as she looked around. Her team had the day off to do as they pleased so she figured she could do the same. Her apartment was on the 4th floor so she could get a good view of everything. She saw the kids playing and training, a few others were just relaxing. She was even able to see Kaito as he walked toward the main gate to train a bit. She had pulled on a short, red, and non-traditional kimono that had a tanish grey obi. She let most of her ginger red hair down except for a bit on the side she had pulled up and looped loosely. She cracked her knuckles then leaned back popping her back. She knew she should be training but she wanted to be lazy instead. So Rias just leaned over the railing and watched the activity below. EnyoSilverHawk: The woman who was looking around spots Keiko's mom in a tree and walks up quickly, after being told by people they had saw her in her normal tree, she calls up to her, "Karasu! Miss Karasu!" she called a couple times making sure to get her attention. She then looked around frantically, "Mrs, i can not find little Keiko anywhere, i have been up and down the village looking. Even the noodle shop, and she was not there. Oh Mrs. Karasu, i am so sorry i didnt keep close of an eye on her.." her ramblings kept on and on as she got more paniced and her breathing got quicker. TheMajikRaven: ~Karasu was woken by the sound of her name being called in a frantic voice, "Wha... what?" She shook her head a few times, trying to get out of the fuzziness of her sleepy brain. Her heart stopped when she realized who the woman was, and what she was saying. Karasu jumped from the tree, landing right in front of the woman and put both of her hands on the caretaker's shoulders. "Slow down. When was the last time you saw Keiko? Panicking is not going to find my daughter. Calm down and think." Karasu took a few calming breaths herself as she tried to recall the last time even she had seen her daughter... KaitoRyu: -Kaito would finish his training as his clone dissapeared and he begins to pant a bit. The double rasengan was seeming to be impossible, but he knew that if he kept trying he would eventually get it mastered. Still panting a bit as he bent down to take a knee he would see a woman that looked frantic going toward his wife in the tree. Walking over slowly he would stop and say to the woman. "Miss, is there a problem?" He then hears that his daughter was missing and springs into action. Looking toward the house that they lived in Kaito would sprint off as quickly as he could run. Comming up on the house he would run inside and see that his daughter's favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Prickles was missing. He immediately knew that she wasn't there, so he quit looking there. Quickly running out of the house he would notice markings of footprints leading away from the house and toward the lake. They were tiny footprints and were lightly pressed into the ground, so he knew that it was either Keiko, or another child about her size. Using this info he would dart off toward the lake and hop over the stones that guarded it like they were nothing. Landing on the other side he would slide down beside Keiko and grab her in his arms just as she was about to roll into the lake. His only words would be. "Man, that was close."- EnyoSilverHawk: The woman starts to calm her breathing as she feels the womans hands on her shoulders as she nods and looks around, "i have umm..i...i dont know i..." she starts crying. She then looks up seeing Kaito retrning and she cries even more so as se looks away as he runs off to find Keiko. Whenever he doesfind her and swoops her up she is startled awake as she gasps and scareams before she realizes that is was her papa she hugs him tightly, "papa scared, Keiko..." she whispered. TheMajikRaven: ~Karasu rolls her eyes at the woman's frantic crying, and quietly dismisses her, side stepping the caretaker, and slightly following behind Kaito. He is much faster and is swiftly in the house, then out again and taking off towards the lake. Karasu follows him towards the lake slowly then swiftly takes off in a sprint when she hear's Keiko's scream. She leaps up onto the rocks that Kaito had jumped over that were successfully hiding the previously sleeping child, and sighs with relief. Kaito had found their daughter, and she was safe in his arms. Karasu then turned her attention on the woman who was supposed to be watching Keiko. She walked up behind the woman and spun her around quickly by putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her harshly. "You were supposed to be watching her, what were you doing instead?" Karasu was beyond ticked off and it showed by the dark tone in her voice as she spoke to the woman. XAkioNaraX:-With his hands in his pockets and a senbon casually in his mouth the infamous Akio stood at the entrance of the village, he opend his mouth wide and gave a nice yawn letting his senbon rest on his bottom lip for a little until he closed his mouth. Looking around the village he remembered he had to see Kaito, He was recently premoted to jonin and was going to be training genin which he wasn't to keen to do. It was only his personality he wasn't trying to be useless or anything, he just wasn't a teacher type...he was far to lazy. He took a long sigh and bowed his head lazily and dragged himself sluggishly around looking for Kaito.-ughh-His facial expresion was very misserable and lazy-God, Teaching gennin...This blows-he kept the slugish aditude up and continued to drag his feet looking for Kaito- KaitoRyu: -As he had picked up his daughter he would hear her scream and he hugs her tight saying. "Daddy has you, it's ok now." He would quickly hop up and turn to his wife saying. "Dear, it's ok no one was hurt, we'll just have to keep more of a partial eye on her." Kaito would smile to the woman who was in tears since Karasu had screamed at her. "It's ok ma'am you can go i've got the little one from now on." Kaito then turns to his wife and hands Keiko to her. He still had somethings he had to do today. Remembering that he had to talk to his new Jonin Akio Nara, he would turn and jump over the rock ledge again and head toward his office. Seeing Akio was almost to his office he would yell out to the man. "Akio! I'm over here!" Kaito would quickly close the gap and offer out his hand to Akio.- XAkioNaraX: -He opened his eyes and tilted his head to the right a little, the sun was beaming down so it was a little hard for him to make out the face, he soon saw that it was kaito and he narrowed his eyes at him a little-Hey, Kaito. Question.-he spoke quickly then stood back up but kept the sluggish facial expression-You know how lazy I am-he narrowed his eyes some more-And I know how spitefull you are-he then crossed his arms and grumbled a little as he tapped his foot-So how much gennin did you give your old friend-he sighed as he didn't even wanna say the word gennin- Meit: Rias looked on as everyone went on about their business. She noticed how there was a frantic woman running around. She knew the woman as the one that had to watch Kaito's daughter. “She must have hid away again...” she went back to watching the other kids not seeing her team wondering if they were even out of bed yet. Rias yawned hearing Keiko scream and leaned over hopping off her balcony to a near by roof top. She an eye on Kaito and Karasu as they ran for their daughter in a frantic state. Once she saw Keiko in Kaito's arms she relaxed sitting there on the roof, Rias nodded to Kaito once things were finished and she continued her lay about day on the roof there. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko looked at her dad and mom in confusion as she head tilted, "mama..whats going on? Why is mama mad?" she asked as she is handed to her mom. The woman shook her head, "i am so sorry i was doing laundry and i am so sorry" she stated over and over again as she cried. TheMajikRaven: Karasu was quite short with the woman, "It's fine. Let's not have it happen again." She held her daughter close and walked into their house, taking the small one into her painting room. "Don't worry about it honey, Mommy isn't mad at you." She smiled at Keiko before asking her, "Would you like to fingerpaint?" Karasu walked over to a blank canvas and laid it on the floor, and sat Keiko down along with some water based paints that would not stain if the young one got crazy with the colors. KaitoRyu: -Hearing the question that Akio had asked Kaito would nod to him and say. "I've got you a team of three like every other Jonin. No slacking." Kaito would then return Rias' nod with a wave and yells up to her. "Having another lazy day Rias? Those Genin got you worn out already?"- Meit: Rias smirked and covered her face with her hair. “You'd love that wouldn't you? But to answer your question no they aren't running me to the ground” She had one leg hanging off the roof swaying slowly as she shielded her eyes from the sun. Rias also couldn't help but laugh at Kaito's remark of no slacking. “Guess I'm not setting a good example” she said softly to herself really as a small joke. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile to Rias and shake his head saying. "Lazy ass..." His eyes would then shift back to his office as he would walk inside and start working on paper work.- EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko smiled brightly to her mom, "yes mama" she starts to paint as she moves her fingers through the paint and on the canvas, starting wit a big blue blob. "Mama...a man came and talked to me today, he had a bird too" she said happily TheMajikRaven: ~Karasu was quite interested in what her little one was talking about, "Oh yeah? What was this man's name?" As they chatted, Karasu set up her own canvas up on a tripod and went to work, starting with white and making big splotches of white in what seemed to be random places on the special paper. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko nodded, "mhmm..umm...i cant remember mama...but i got to help him name his bird." she said excitedly TheMajikRaven: "Oh, that sounds like fun, dearie." She glanced over her shoulder at her daughter's painting. "What are you making sweetheart?" Karasu then got a light blue color and mode more 'random' spots close to most of the white ones, contuning her artwork. EnyoSilverHawk: She laughs, "Mr. Prickle" she nods and smiled brightly, "Mr. Prickle made friends with the bird too, his name is Birdy" TheMajikRaven: Karasu smiled and giggled with her daughter, "That is a very nice painting of Mr. Prickle. I'm sure he will love it." She picked another shade of blue, and slowly worked the darker colors into the painting. It slowly came around to where one would be able to faintly make out the makings of a bird in flight. "Birdy, huh? Interesting name, did you come up with that one?" She smiled as she concentraited on the artwork at hand. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko nods, "mhmm..the man let me name the bird. He was very nice to Keiko" she said as she stands up and goes to her mama and watches her paint, "whats that mama?" TheMajikRaven: Karasu glanced down at her daughter and continued on, adding darker shades of blue and finally black, the bird was now obvious against the otherwise blank background other than the other random splats of white. "It's a bird for one of the ladies in the villiage. She wanted a painting to hang in her kitchen, she wanted a blue and gold bird." Karasu then picked up a seperate brush and produced a small pot of what looked like liquid gold. She dipped the tip of the brish into the pot and carefully statred making designs on the borders of the canvas, working about two inches into the picture to give it a nice thick border. EnyoSilverHawk: "Can Keiko help mama?" she asked as she smiles, seeing the bird start to come out and look like a bird. TheMajikRaven: "You sure can, dear." Karasu pulled out a different color and a clean brush and handed it to Keiko. "Here you go. Mommy needs a lot of that green here..." She points at the bottom right corner of the canvas, "and here." She then points up at the top left. "There are going to be trees in those spots." She smiled at her daughter and handed her the supplies. TheMajikRaven: By time Keiko was finished, Karasu was done with the border. She qwickly got into the trees, working from the lightest color that her daughter laid down till it got into forest green and finally black. The trees bacame weeping willows, branches flowing softly in the wind that was carrying the bird. Karasu finished up quickly, adding golden flecks in the birds feathers, then added light purples and pinks to the background to make it look like the early morning sky. Once the painting was finished, she moved to place it up on a drying rack, then turned to pick up the picture her daughter made of Mr Prickles, and placed it up there as well. Once that was done, she turned to her daughter. "You did a vary good job, Mommy is very happy and proud of you. When this is all dry, you can go with me to deliver it, but that probably won't be till tomorrow. You go wash your hands and I'll make you a snack. With that, Karasu went into the kitchen and made some small snadwiches and laid them out decorativly on a plate and left them there. She went to the bookcase and pulled out some reading material and sat in a comfortable spot. Not too long after, she was asleep, breathing deeply. EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko stays in the painting room as she hums a bit, working on her Mr. Prickle painting as her mom goes to bed. She brings up a hand and wipes her eyes a bit, a big long streak of blue on her forehead and in her hair. naleul: Chiyo sits quietly on the the tan cusioned seat, her back as straight as possible and her feet swinging to and fro as they dangle. She tugs on her messy side braid and pushes the loose whisps of hair, invading her face, behind her ear. Gaging the room, her eyes scaled first the wall, furniture and floor before gazing shortly at the people around her. Chiyo impatiently flashes a look at Kaito-san, and tilts her head to one side, pursing her lips. IzumiShingetsu: Izumi stands far across the spacious room, leaning herself against the wall, arms crossed so as to hide her mild impatience. Loose crimson strands fell downwards, decorating her young face; a face which now held a look of curiosity mingled in with previous impatience. After all, today the first day of official training. What was taking their teacher so long? After all, he'd just gathered them here. Surely, he was their new sensei? Sustaining a sigh, Izumi glanced downwards, clear, grey eyes wandering towards the black fabric that covered her tiny hands. She cautiously picked at her gloves, making sure they were on right. They were on well enough. What about the necessary supplies? Her torso turned slightly to the left, granting her better access to the small pouch attached to her shin obi uniform. Clicking it open gently, she quickly scanned through everything, nodding her head in approval once noting that everything was in its place. The smallest hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. This was going to be fun. Who knows? Maybe she would get to destroy something. KaitoRyu: -Once he was about half way through the stack of papers that were mounded up on his table, he would stretch a bit and move to go toward the door. Exiting the door, he would look out to the middle of the training feild that was close to his office. There were two girls there that were supposed to be meeting their teacher, but he had been informed that their sensei was off on a mission, so he wouldn't be attending. He decided instead that he would go and meet them and maybe give them a bit of training, if they wanted it that was. Making his way there he would get about twenty feet away and shout out to the girls. "Izumi! Chiyo! I will be your teacher today. My name is Kaito Kaminari, and I am the Kazankage of this village. Do not become star struck as I am just a normal ninja much like yourselves." Kaito would take a boastful pose with his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips. He had the biggest smile on his face that he could and his eyes were closed.- lYahikol: ~About a few block down the village Yahiko had been tending to personal matters as she huffed and staggered out of a small abandon hut where she had hidden and kept most of her valuables. But she was there for personal reasons, in fact she was a bit of a thief, well for her own reasons again... Even though she lived in the village she preferred to stay out of it, she felt trapped! Time would pass, minutes and until it had been almost an hour. Yahiko's eyelids would fall half shut as she sorted her dirty cloths and folded them before turning around to look outside, the sun's position seemed to be up a little more than it was before, and instantly she'd squeak, her eyes would go wide, realizing that she was late for her first day of class... Great. Quickly she would shuffle through her things and place each and every item and cloth she had up and pushed it behind a small table where a torn old drape fell over the side to hide the small little crate. With that done she would stand and quickly dust herself off and dart out of the small hut, her brows furrowing the faster she had ran, she cursed herself inside of her head for being late and loosing track of time. Finally after a few MORE minutes of running she would reach the village gate and brush passed a few people, even knocking out some old woman's basket of freshly bought goods as she waved her hand at Yahiko in a scolding tone. Sighing out Yahiko just let it fly before she'd reach the class or wherever everyone was at and ran inside, huffing and puffing as she waved her palm up in the air and shouted out in a breathy call." So-SORRY! I'M LATE! I LOST TRACK OF TIME!..." She spoke out, clasping her knees as she bent forward to catch her breath. ~ naleul: Chiyo, lost in thought, jumps at the sudden showing of him; then just as quickly as she had been frightened she tried at a failed attempt to hide her surprise. She looks up nodding her head once in acknowledgement at the man. Her eyes watches her feet as he speaks, listening intently before looking at him and rolling her eyes and and rests her hand on her hips as she shifts her weight to her other foot. Her brow raises in a strange confusion as she watches the man strike is weird, boastfull pose. This man...is our Kazankage?? She pinches her brow and shakes her head in disbelief; and just as soon as she thought the crazy was gone for sure, a girl comes running over, with flailing arms and yelling over in their direction from the other side of the training field. Taking in a long deep breath, she sighs trying to regain her patience and crouches to her knees and fidgets with her sandals. She speaks; her highpitched yet soft voice passive and neutral. "So when are we starting...?" KaitoRyu: -Seeing Izumi run off, as she was no doubt fightend by being taught by the Kazankage himself, he would nod to Chiyo and then be interrupted as he was about to tell her what they would be doing this day. The interruption came from a little girl by the name of Yahiko. Kaito had taken her on as his apprentice and she was instructed to meet him here at this time. However, she was late. Kaito didn't take too kindly to tardiness. So, he would whip around to him and say. "Yahiko Niosaki... you're late!" His words were like daggers aimed at her with the passion in which he spoke. He quickly turns back around and ignores her as he starts speaking to Chiyo. "We will be training your taijutsu today. The methods of which I will be teaching you this are somewhat peculiar, but they are none the less effective." Kaito would stop for a moment and then point to a tree and say. "Stike that tree with your leg one hundred times."- lYahikol: ~Yahiko after a while would finally catch her breath as she stood with anticipation at Kaito's response. With that she would stand idle and shift her red orbs towards the side and the wall, only to instantly flinch and lower her head, and keeping it lowered as her jet black hair flocked over her face and slipped passed her shoulders as she muttered. Indeed his words felt like daggers as he scolded her with such passion. Let out a rough 'sigh' Yahiko would utter out to him."... Gee... like I just didn't say that I was 'late'... " She mumbled with a sore attitude before standing back up and taking a look over towards Nal', blinking at the girl in silence before she arched her left brow skyward."....Kick a tree?.... How's that supposed to help anyone!?..." She huffed and coiled her arms around her small chest before looking to Kaito and slowly stepping forward and for the time being she would just remain silent.~"...." naleul: Chiyo nods and rises to her feet somewhat unsteadily, brushing off her pants and the tops of her sandals. She looks over at the tree he was pointing at the tree then sharply turns her head at Yahi. Arching her brow in reply she quickly scaled the girl from her head to her toe, her dark grey eyes narrowing at the girls reaction behind her almost unreadable expression. How did she know? The quiet girl nods her head to the two of them before turning to walk towards the tree- she stops suddenly and turns to them eyeing them for one last second questioning how they are both alike...loud. She sighs and continues walking, stretching her arms and legs; swinging her arms and throwing her knees up to her chest. She mumbles under her breath. "Crazy people..." KaitoRyu: -Kaito would shake his head at hearing Yahiko's retort and then points to the tree saying. "Hey, look if you want some training you better get over there and do what she is getting ready to do. He then watches Chiyo and thinks to himself for a moment. Maybe he should instead have them both just spar each other. He shrugs and says. "Continue..."- naleul: Finally arriving at the tree, Chiyo takes a few deep breaths running in place to warm up. She does a few practice kicks a few feet of from the tree then approaches it again slowing inspecting the base of the tree. Taking one more breath she takes her first strike at the tree. She sends off her second strike this time putting a bit more effort into it. She continues at it for a few more mintues, her strikes become more and more focused and concentrated. Beads of sweat begin to form at her brow. KaitoRyu: -Watching Chiyo as she trains he couldn't help but notice that his student had up and left the training ground. He would shake his head again and then look back to Chiyo. Once she kicked the tree a couple times he would nod and say to her. "Good job."- naleul: She kicked harder with every strike, though it felt as if gravity was not on her side in this activity. "Th-thank you." She panted between breaths failing at her trying to keep her breathing steady. By her 60th strike, she had slowed substansially, but her will would not allow her to stop or weaken her kicks. "97...98...99..." She steadys herself for her last kick taking in a deep breath. Exhaling she lifts her leg shifting her the ball of her hip in the joint before using all of the energy left to throw her leg out striking the base of the tree as hard as she can. KaitoRyu: -Nodding along as he watches her kick the tree multiple times until she hit 100 Kaito would fall over on his back. The melodic thuds had made a sound that tired him. Once this happens he would close his eyes and begin to snore. He had fallen asleep on the ground.-